onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pamu Pamu no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Gladius }} The Pamu Pamu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cause their own body or any inorganic object they touch to rupture and explode, turning them into a . "Pamu Pamu" comes from "Pum" or "Pan Pan", a Japanese onomatopoeia for bursting. In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Pop-Pop Fruit. It was eaten by Gladius. Strength and Weaknesses The main strength of this power is that it allows the user to cause anything inorganic they touch to swell up, which will then rupture and explode violently. The user can also apply it to their own-self. The user remains unharmed from the explosion. The user can rupture itself but cannot rupture any organic material and living materials (excluding toys). Also, any swellings created by this technique will detonate only as long as the user remains conscious. Other than that, this fruit possesses the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Gladius uses this ability for combat. He can cause his own arms to swell up and explode while grabbing onto his opponents, causing explosive damage, or grab onto an object and cause it to work as a grenade by launching shrapnel with the explosion injuring his opponents. If a person is changed into a toy then it is considered an inorganic object, enabling Gladius to make them swell up and explode with his ability, thus killing them. Attacks * : Gladius swells up his helmet and causes it to explode which causes the shards from the explosion to hit the target. This was first seen used against Monkey D. Luffy and Viola when they were running away from Gladius. * : Gladius implants his powers within a surface, creating swelling points. These swelling points will explode if they are touched. This was first used to arm walls of Dressrosa palace's plateau, to which Chinjao fell victim to when he attempted to climb it. * : Gladius implants his powers on bullets, causing them to swell up and float, similar to balloons. Those inflated bullets will then detonate on contact. Gladius can also use this technique in order to gain altitude, by jumping from bullet to bullet. It was first used against Nico Robin, Bartolomeo and Rebecca when they were floating above the 3rd level of the new royal plateau. "Bala" is Spanish, Catalan and Filipino for "Bullet". * : Gladius inflates the ground around him and then blows it up, causing massive destruction to his surroundings. First used against Cavendish, who managed to escape the attack thanks to Bartolomeo's ability. * : Using the firing mechanism installed on his arms, Gladius fires several inflating bullets at the enemy. First used against Monkey D. Luffy, but Bartolomeo jumped in front of the bullets and took the damage instead. It was later named after he used it against Nico Robin, but Bartolomeo was able to stop it with his barrier. * : Gladius inflates his wrist devices to swell up and explode. It was first seen against to dwarves of Tontatta but named against Cavendish, but Bartolomeo intervened. * : Gladius inflates his hair, transforming each strand into sharp needles, which he then fires at his opponents, made more dangerous by the paralyzing agent they are coated in. First used against Bartolomeo, who tried to stop Gladius from destroying the rock wall Robin and Cavendish were on. * : Gladius swells up his jacket, turning himself into a gigantic balloon-like appearance. If he is attacked in anyway while in this form, his body will cause a massive explosion, which will also fire off all of his hair needles in all directions. The aftereffects is that all of his hair will be gone. This was first seen in an attempt to attack Bartolomeo and Robin at the same time. * : A stronger version of Punc Rock Fest, Gladius causes an area to swell up to great proportions before detonating it. This was first seen in an attempt to attack Robin, but she evaded it thanks to Hakuba's speed. Trivia * This ability is very similar to the Bomu Bomu no Mi, as they both involve explosions. The main difference is that while Mr. 5 is able to turn himself or any part of him into a bomb, Gladius can turn any other inorganic object into a bomb. * Gladius's ability to inflate himself and become a living bomb is similar to the ability Cell used after reverting to his second form in Dragon Ball Z. The difference however, is that Gladius's body remains intact after the explosion, while Cell's body was blown to pieces. ** This is also very similar to Mr. 5's Full-Body Exploding technique, which involves Mr. 5 detonating his entire body to vaporize his victim. References Site Navigation fr:Pamu Pamu no Mi it:Pamu Pamu id:Pamu Pamu no Mi Category:Paramecia